This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a continuation grant to study the evolution of social cognition in primates. In the first year we examined how monkeys and chimpanzees use configural information to process visual stimuli. We also completed the PET project from the original R01.